mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Compasionatecannibal
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Applejack page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "don'ts" is also available (there aren't many "don'ts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me or another administrator if you're having any problems. On talk pages, you should after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! Jonny Manz (talk) 12:50, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Edit warring Please do not edit war and accuse me of vandalism in the same breath. Just as you question my supposed definition of "relevant", I question your definition of "buried". Unless you have proof that the "background pony Applejack" meme is truly dead, your views on the matter are purely speculative. At present, the page doesn't state anything one way or the other about the meme's status, so unless you can provide proof of that status, please refrain from further edit warring. Thank you. 23:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :I would like to formally apologize for any discomfort that my debating with you over the "Applejack is best background pony" joke and that it's caused you to seek a third party for an opinion on the matter. :That being said, I still find it rather presumptuous to declare an internet meme "dead" when it is, as I've said, still relevant. I neither deny nor argue the meme's diminished prevalence, and my editing of your edit on the page reflects this. :You mention on Jonny Manz's talk page that I should provide proof of my assertion -- allow me to provide some. Herd Census' 2014 State of the Herd report shows that Applejack is ranked the least popular of the Mane 6 and has been for at least three consecutive years. Couple this with the fact that she's been excluded from the current Rainbow Power line of McDonald's Happy Meal toys, and it's clear that the "best background pony" joke, however less relevant it is than before, has not completely died out. :Let me be clear: this is not stubbornness on my part, nor is it an attempt to start an argument. I am simply presenting what I see as fact and trying to keep speculation and personal opinion out of the matter. Thank you for your time. 05:16, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::While the herd census shows that she is the least popular of the main characters on the show, that does nothing to prove your claim as that position has little to do with her from receiving attention from staff writers and fan artists. To illustrate the latter, Applejack currently has 50992 tagged images on derpibooru, nearly double that of Luna and roughly 3000 short of Rarity's total. The herd census proves she may not be everyone's favorite, but her presence in fan works (even accounting for group tagging) is hardly that of a background character--Derpy has less than half as many images tagged under her name, and the amount of memes dedicated to her would have one assume she's a main character. Going back to the actual meme itself for a moment, it first popped up in season 2 as the article had originally stated, when she had the fewest episodes of the main characters. ::Following that logic, as Rarity received no episodes in season 3 when AJ got 2, wouldn't that mean she's become a background pony? When looking at the current season the same situation exists, with AJ getting five episodes to Rarity's four (counting For whom the Sweetie Belle Toils). Heck, AJ has even gotten more episodes than Rainbow Dash this season, and I don't think anyone would label her as a background pony anytime soon. As far as the happy meal toy is concerned, non-hasbro entities are pretty hit-or-miss when it comes to official merchandise, and is most certainly not an indicator of popularity. Remember when walmart released apparel with g1 ponies on it? Veteran fans aside, I don't think any of those girls would rank too highly in a popularity chart. ::The point I'm trying to make is that image jokes are a poor indicator of popularity as well as fan opinion, as they take a fraction of effort to repost/blog. I'm not trying to cover up the fact that the meme was relevant for a while, but the fact is that times have changed and fan opinion has shifted along with the show since then. Most individuals are now fine with Twi's wings, Flash Sentry isn't getting hated on as often, and Rarity isn't referred to as the Staypuft Marshpone. I didn't edit the page to erase the fact that the joke existed, but to show that its been a long while since it was popular. As for the edit war though, I'm going to leave that up to the admin to decide. (Compasionatecannibal (talk) 15:45, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) :::"I didn't edit the page to erase the fact that the joke existed, but to show that its been a long while since it was popular." :::Once again, I am not disputing this fact. But there are numerous variables that factor into the lifespan of a given joke. Non-official merchandise is not always an indicator of popularity, yes, but it can become one of the variables I've mentioned and affect fan opinion. :::(And by the by, I am also an admin of this Wiki.) 17:36, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::If you're not disputing anything, then why not let the issue drop? I'm perfectly willing to work out a compromise that acknowledges past prevalence and declining fan use, but you aren't giving me the chance. ::::"Non-official merchandise is not always an indicator of popularity, yes, but it can become one of the variables I've mentioned and affect fan opinion." ::::Statements such as this are not helping the situation; its too vague and doesn't rely upon any evidence presented from either of our arguments save for alluding to the happy meal line. Implying third party merch can become a variable that affects mass fan opinion IS a possibility, but when so much of the fandom revolves around the show itself and not the peripheral merchandise(Lyra isn't referred to as Heartstrings, for example), the idea looses its plausibility. (Compasionatecannibal (talk) 17:48, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) Re: Applejack Edit War